El baile de San Valentin
by GabrielleSymphonia
Summary: Despues de haber obtenido una nueva tripulante, Luffy y Nami se han llevado muy bien. Los demas piensan que tienen algo entre si. ¿Que haran para descubrirlo?


Hey! Que onda todo mundo, aquí mi segundo fic yeeeihh! Este es de San Valentín de regalos para todos n_n. La verdad apenas lo estoy publicando, ya que mis examenes iniciaron ya. Y me costo un poco de trabajo. HICE 11 PAGINAS DE PURO ESCRITO 8D!. Bueno como saben son 9 integrantes mugiwara, pero ahí tendrán mi participación como BLACK ROCK SHOOTER 8D.

La verdad soy Akira, pero me gusta Black Rock Shooter y se oye divertido xD.

Bueno vamos al grano

NOTA: No me pertenece para nada One piece, si me perteneciera, ¿crees que haría esto? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO xD. Solamente me pertenece mi personaje como Black Rock Shooter, Pero el verdadero personaje es de Vocaloid. Aparte de que BRS no es muy animada que digamos ._.

* * *

Era un día normal en el Thousand Sunny, todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, bueno excepto 2 personas.

**-Me imagino que sea verdad Brook-san – Dijo la peliazul aceptando la predicción de el Hombre muerto Brook.**

**-Estas diciendo que Nami-san esta enamorada de ese idiota de goma, ¡Por Dios! Mi Nami-san no haría esa estupidez- Se quejo el cocinero**

**-Bueno toda la gente tiene sentimientos por otras personas, Sanji- Dijo el chico de nariz larga aceptando que también había algo entre esos dos**

**-Aparte, seria bueno que Luffy tuviera con alguien que compartir su reinado. Si eso pasara Nami seria la SUPER Reina!- Dijo con emoción el carpintero del barco.**

**-Tu que opinas Blacki-Chan?- Pregunto la peliazul hacia la chica bajita que recientemente se unió a la tripulación**

**-Pues desde que los conocí a ustedes, los veo muy juntitos. Como que ya tenían un AS bajo la manga- Le respondió mientras los miraba disimuladamente por la ventana.**

**-Y tu Kenshin-san?- Le pregunto al espadachín la peliazul.**

**-Zzzzz…-**

**-Creo que se durmió- Dijo con una duda el pequeño reno.**

**-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- Dijo con sarcasmo la ojiazul(Es BRS, si no la conocen, sus ojos son azules y su pelo negro)**

**-Bueno si queremos que estos dos estén juntos, tenemos que hacer algo- Dijo la peliazul con la idea de hacer el plan**

**-Yohohohoho! Esto será bueno, saca la sopa Robin-chan- Dijo el hombre de huesos alegrándose por la propuesta.**

Al siguiente día…

~BRS POV~

Estaba dormida cómodamente en la cama que me ofrecieron mientras construían mi cuarto, pero al parecer algo me había despertado. Era la mano de Robin. Parecía que me estaba pidiendo que fuera con ella. Me cambie y me dispuse a ir con Robin. Cuando Salí del cuarto prestado, me fije que todos estaban despiertos menos Luffy y Nami. Robin había despertado a todos para poner su plan en acción. Hoy sabía que iba ser un día divertido.

**-Gomen, si los he hecho esperar, es que duermo como una roca- Me disculpe por mi tardanza un poco apenada**

**-Ok, no hay problema. Bueno sin más rodeos, pongamos nuestro plan en acción- Dijo con certeza Robin**

**- Si pero…. Hay una cosa que no tenemos- Dijo Ussop-san al ver que faltaba algo**

**- Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Gracias por recordarme Nariz larga-kun- Agradeció Robin y Ussop hizo una reverencia y yo mire hacia Robin- Todos harán algo y tendrán sus puestos…- Robin fue interrumpida por Zoro**

**- Emmm… ¿Cual era el plan?- Dijo Zoro rascándose la nuca y lo mire con cara de enfado.**

**-Dios, eres totalmente un idiota. ¡Nuestro plan es hacer que Nami y Luffy estén juntos!- Le grite susurrando a Zoro para que los demás no me escucharan**

**-Bueno, vamos a empezar. Blacki-chan tendrás el papel más importante. Tendrás que ver que cosa trae en manos Nami- Me dijo mirándome y yo agradecí por mi puesto**

**-Kenshin-san, por no poner atención ayer en la tarde, tendrás un papel importante. Tendrás que ver que Luffy trae en manos- Dijo mirando hacia Zoro.**

**-Genial todo me pasa a mí- Dijo con desgracia Zoro**

**-Sanji ya que eres todo un galán con las chicas, he escuchado que hay un baile o fiesta en esta ciudad que hemos embarcado. Pregunta y busca una de las formas que podamos entrar a esa fiesta- Le dijo a Sanji-kun. Lo vi, no estaba muy emocionado que todos hayan decidido que Nami se quede con Luffy**

**-Lo voy a hacer por mi Nami-san- Acepto Sanji-kun**

**-Yo voy a hacer lo mismo, pero le preguntare a hombres o a personas que anden hablando de eso.- **

**-Faltamos nosotros- Dijo Chopper refiriéndose al, Ussop, Franky y Brook**

**-Brook, si nos aceptan. Les ofreceré que seas el que toque el violín o el piano- Dijo Robin hacia Brook y Brook asintió, Yo cerré mis ojos pensando que todo fuera bien.**

**-Franky, tu planearas que cosas hará Luffy para que no arruine la cita del baile- Franky asintió**

**-Chopper y Ussop ustedes van a ir a pedirle los 10 boletos para el baile si nos aceptan y convencerán ala persona que Brook toque el violín en el baile- Ussop y Chopper asintieron**

**-¿Y si esto no funciona?- pregunto Chopper**

**-Espero que funcione, tengan esperanzas chicos. Haremos que esto funcione- Dijo Robin con las esperanzas **

**-Por mientras, hay que esperar hasta el desayuno. Cuando Nami salga de la cocina iré hablar con ella. Y lo mas seguro es que Luffy la persiga, Zoro tu lo detendrás y hablaras con el. Mientras Robin y Sanji tendrán que buscar la forma de entrar a ese baile. Si nos aceptan, Ussop, Chopper y Brook trataran de hablar con organizador. Ahí pedirán los 10 boletos y ofrecerán que Brook sea violinista del baile. Si no llega aceptar a Brook, tu le harás escuchar una de las canciones mas bonitas que hayas tocado Brook. Y así aceptara. Cuando lleguen, Yo y Zoro iremos a comprar la ropa de todos para vernos bien en el baile. Cuando lleguemos, Ussop y Chopper anunciaran sobre la fiesta, pero dirán que tiene que ser de pareja. Todos nos haremos los sorprendidos y elegiremos nuestra pareja del baile, ahí es donde haremos que Luffy escoja a Nami para el baile. Nami a fuerzas tiene que aceptar, por lo bien que se han llevado. Franky, me dijiste que tenías un dispositivo de audio o de hablar, así como para espionaje. Esa cosa se la pondrás a Luffy y tu le ordenaras lo que va a hacer el. Tienen que ser las cosas mas dulces, así para que terminen dando un dulce beso- Dije explicando todo el proceso del plan**

**-Vaya, esto es mas que cuando tenemos que infiltrarnos a la base marina- Dijo Franky después del todo el rollo**

**-Bueno pongamos nuestro plan en acción- Puse mi mano en el centro y todos me siguieron y las lanzamos hacia arriba.** Después de esto Sanji fue ala cocina a hace el desayuno, Franky y Brook fueron a sus habitaciones, Ussop y Chopper se pusieron a jugar, Zoro se fue a dormir, Robin se sentó en una silla y se puso a leer. Yo también hice lo mismo pero me decidí a descansar un poco.

(3 horas después)

Estábamos en la cocina, Yo había terminado mi plato, estaba esperando a que Nami terminara el suyo para poner el plan en acción. Cuando vi que se lo termino, Nami se levanto y nos dijo a todos que se iría a hacer mapas. Fue cuando yo me levante para impedirlo

**-¡Nami espera!- Le dije a Nami levantándome de la silla, deteniendo a Nami con la voz**

**-¿Pasa algo?- Me pregunto Nami**

**-Es solo que te quiero preguntar unas cosas- Le respondí con curiosidad.**

**-Pues vamos afuera- Asintió Nami**

Salimos de la cocina y Nami me dijo que nos sentáramos en unas sillas del barco

**-Bueno que me querías preguntar- Me dijo Nami con la duda de que fuera algo malo**

**-Bueno la verdad quería que me acompañaras a buscar libros ala próxima isla que embarquemos- Le mentí, pues no quería ir al grano de pronto**

**-Pues, estaría bien. Me hará bien salir del barco- Me dijo y después me sonrío. Al parecer se la estaba creyendo**

**-Pues te la pasas todo el día con Luffy, como no vas a querer salir- Le dije con mirada picara**

**-Yo… pues….- Dijo avergonzada, se le notaba fácilmente que le gustaba. Nami es un blanco fácil**

**-Dime, Te gusta Luffy?- Le pregunte directamente**

**-¿QUE? Pues yo… Hay que importa… Si me gusta- Al parecer se rindió, pero ya tenía mi respuesta. El plan estaba en acción. Solo falta Zoro con Luffy**

(Con Luffy y Zoro)

**-Anda, tienes que decirme- Se quejo Zoro**

**-¿Y tu para que quieres saber?- Dijo un poco enojado Luffy**

**-Bueno, todo el tiempo te la pasas junto a ella. ¿No crees que andas dependiendo de ella?- Pregunto Zoro hacia Luffy**

**-Bueno, Yo, En ese punto es verdad. Y en el punto de que me gusta también- Dijo apenado**

**-Blanco fácil- Pensó Zoro**

**-Bueno me iré, Era lo único que quería.- dijo Orgulloso Zoro**

**-¿QUE? ¿Eras lo único que pedías?- Dijo Luffy pero Zoro ya se había salido del cuarto donde estaban**

Un ratito después

**-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- Dije burlándome de Zoro**

**-La respuesta es si, es hora de la siguiente fase- Sonrío Zoro**

**-Bien hecho- Puse la mano para que me diera cinco y las chocamos.**

(En la cocina)

Entre ala cocina junto a Zoro y me fije que todo estaba calmado.

**-Chicos, siguiente fase- Sonreí hacia ellos y ellos también me sonrieron y nos felicitaron.**

Ahora, les tocaba a Robin y a Sanji hacer su parte.

Robin y Sanji dejaron de hacer lo que hacia y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la cocina.

(Media hora después)(N/a: Me dio flojera poner todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para encontrar como xD)

Me encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa de la cocina, hasta que olí un olor a comida. Era Sanji, había regresado. Parece que lo hicieron antes de lo esperado, pero que puedo decir, con Robin todo se puede. Me levante de la mesa & todos estaban haciendo sus rutinas pero en la cocina. Pero ahora Nami y Luffy se encontraba aquí y Ussop, Chopper y Brook no estaban. Parece que siguieron el plan mientras estaba dormida. Que gran equipo.

**-Perdón, me he dormido y no me di cuenta- Me disculpe por la falta de respeto que tuve en frente de ellos.**

**-Vaya no importa, te estabas muriendo del sueño cuando te vi.- Me sonrío Robin riéndose de mi por lo de la dormida, yo solo sonreí apenada.**

**-Por que Chopper, Ussop y Brook no me llevaron con el- Dijo Luffy con el mayor aburrimiento.**

**-Fueron a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban, Yo mas al rato iré a buscar unas cosas también si no hay problema- Les dije para que no se preocuparan por mí**

La puerta se empezó a abrir, y era Chopper, Brook & Ussop, con condimentos, Ropa y cochinero y medio. Me acerque hacia Ussop, y le susurre en el oído.

**-¡Oye!, ¿no se supone que yo tenia que traer los vestidos y la ropa?- Le pregunte lo mas bajito que pudiera para que no pudieran escuchar los demás**

**-Ya que estaba aya, para no desperdiciar tiempo, Brook me ayudo a buscar un vestido para ustedes y smokings para los demás. Por que si nos aceptaron- Dijo feliz Ussop y se dirigió a los otros.**

**-Chicos, le tengo una noticia. Ya que estábamos en la ciudad, El gobernante de esta ciudad nos ha invitado el baile de San Valentín que ha organizado.- Anuncio a todos**

**-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Franky, pero al parecer no se desquitaba del aparato que estaba arreglando.**

**-Si, pero este es de parejas. Pero si no tenemos pareja, podemos conseguir aya- Dijo leyendo la hoja que le habían entregado donde estaba los boletos.**

Me fije y todos ya tenían pareja. Zoro y Robin, Sanji se iría a buscar una chica aya, Franky me invito a mi, Brook era el violinista, Chopper y Ussop no tenían, y solo faltaba Luffy y Nami.

**-¿Luffy por que no invitas a Nami?- Pregunto dulcemente Chopper con su carita**

**-¿Ehh? Pero no se si quiera- Dijo triste y nervioso Luffy**

**-Anda, no te pasa nada si preguntas- Dijo Ussop emocionado por que el plan iba de acuerdo a todo**

**-Esta bien- Dijo Luffy. A si es, no pasa nada si preguntas Luffy. ¡Vamos, chicos con todas las esperanzas!**

**-Nami, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo nervioso y apenado el pobre de Luffy**

**-¿Quieres ir al baile con migo, verdad?- Pregunto Nami. ¡Dios Nami, lees mentes!**

**-¡¿Como supiste?!- Dijo sorprendido Luffy, al saber eso.**

**-Me lo imagine- Sonrío**

**-¿Y que dices?- Pregunto Luffy con esperanzas de un Si.**

**-Por supuesto- Asintió con la cabeza también **

Todos sonreímos y nos miramos con cara de victoria. Solo faltaban las últimas fases y todo esta listo.

**-Bueno, será mejor que nos cambiemos- Dije esperando a que sea la fiesta**

**-¡A cambiarnos, que esperamos!- Dijo Nami con mucha emoción**

Todos menos Luffy y Nami se quedaron.

**-Esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba- Dijo Zoro con orgullo**

**-Pues ahora viene lo mas difícil- Respondió Franky**

**-A si es- Dijo Sanji**

(1 hora después)

Estaba sentada en la cama de Nami. Mientras que veia a Nami corriendo por todos lados buscando que ponerse. Si me pusiera atención, ya estuviéramos arreglándonos todos.

**-¡NAMI, POR DIOS ESCUCHAME!- Grite con fuerza para que me escuchara**

**-¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!- Me regreso el grito**

**-Para tu mayor información, aquí tengo un vestido rojo strapple que he comprado- Le dije mientras sacaba el vestido**

**-¿Es para mi?- Pregunto Nami con los ojos brillando cuando vio el vestido**

**-¡Claro!, para que te veas hermosa con Luffy- Le sonríe dándole el vestido.**

**-¿Y que hay de ti?- Me pregunto pensando que no tenia vestido**

**-Bueno he comprado un vestido blanco con azul, así que no hay problema- Le dije para que no se preocupara**

**-Ok, me cambiare para alistarme- Dijo llevándose el vestido al baño**

(Con los chicos)

**-Robin, ¿no crees que estas invadiendo nuestra privacidad?- Pregunto Ussop un poco por la presencia de Robin**

**-No importa, en un ratito me iré- Dijo Robin a Ussop. Robin se había ido con los chicos para explicarle a Luffy lo que tenia que hacer para no arruinar la cita. Pobre Luffy, va tener demasiada información en su cabeza.**

**-Vaya ok, entonces con esta cosa recibiré los mandatos que me Franky- Dijo un poco confundido Luffy sobre de todo ese rollo**

**-A si es, Bueno me ire a cambiarme. Suerte Luffy- Dijo Robin antes de salirse del cuarto.**

(1 horas después)

Todos estaban listos, solo faltaba yo y Nami. Estaba poniéndole rizos en las puntas a Nami para que se viera diferente. Yo solo me quitaba las colitas que siempre traía y ponerme unos accesorios.

Cuando estábamos listas, salimos del cuarto para reunirnos con todos. La mayoría de la tripulación nos miraba a babas.

Cuando íbamos directo al baile, un carruaje estaba enfrente del Thousand Sunny. Al parecer nos estaba esperando. Todos subimos y el carruaje se dirigió ala fiesta.

(En la fiesta)

Me encontraba en una mesa con Franky. Yo me encontraba tomando te, mientras el hablaba con Luffy. La verdad me daba miedo, creo que le dirían loco si lo ven.

**-Franky-kun, ¿podías disimular un poco? No quiero que te vean como un loco hablándole ala nada- La VERDAD no quiero que lo vean como loco**

**-Esta bien, pero no puedo quitarle un ojo encima a Luffy para que no lo arruine- Dijo mirando la mesa donde estaban Luffy y Nami**

**-Préstame el micrófono- Me lo da – Haber Luffy,**

**¡LO UNICO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES INVITARLA A BAILAR CUANDO VEAS QUE BROOK TOQUE UNA CANCION HERMOSA ¿OISTE? CUANDO LA INVITES A BAILAR, ESPERATE UN RATITO Y CUANDO ESTEN CERCA BESALA! ¡PERO NO LA BESES SALVAJEMENTE, BESALA SUAVE LUFFY, SUAVE!- Le grite por el micrófono**, Luffy solamente me hizo caso y la mayoría de la gente se me quedo mirando feo. Creo que a mi seria la que me dirían loca

~Narrador POV~

(Con Luffy y Nami)

Luffy estaba asustado por la amenaza de Black, bueno la verdad quien no se sentiría asustado si casi se escucho hasta donde ellos estaban. Nami se mantenía callada mirando a los lados.

**-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Luffy mirando a Nami que estaba un poco rara**

**-No es nada, es que me siento rara sin los demas cerca- Dijo Nami un poco preocupada**

**-No pasa nada, Me tienes a mi ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Luffy sonriéndole**

**-Gracias- Le sonrío también**

Después de unos minutos, Luffy volteo hacia donde estaban los músicos. Ahí se encontraba Brook. Derepente, Brook le hizo una seña y empezo a tocar una hermosa música de vals.

**-Nami, ¿me concederías esta pieza?- Dijo Luffy levantándose de su silla y dándole la mano**

**-Luffy- Dijo Nami un poco roja por su comportamiento – Por supuesto- Acepto.**

Luffy agarro la mano de Nami, y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile. Había varias parejas, entre ellas se encontraban Zoro y Robin. Bueno ellos tampoco eran los únicos que descubrieron sus sentimientos.

**-¿Te parece algo fácil?- Pregunto Luffy mientras la agarraba de la cintura con los dos brazos**

**-Pues si ya lo hiciste- Dijo Nami con una pequeña risita encadenándose del cuello de Luffy con sus brazos**

**-Nami…- Susurro Luffy**

**-Luffy…- Susurro Nami**

Derepente sus caras se acercaron mas, dejándole a milímetros de sus labios. Luffy se le acerco mas dándole un lindo y tierno beso y Nami le correspondió. Cuando se separaron Luffy abrazo a Nami con fuerza

**-Nami, me gustas y mucho- Nami se quedo asombrada al escuchar eso**

**-Tu también- Luffy sonrio con su sonrisa típica y siguieron bailando hasta al final de la canción.**

**Fin~**

SIII!, ALFIN LO TERMINE!, esta cosa me tomo 3 días hacerlo e_e.

Es que estaba muy detallado y largo. Por que era un plan. E hice corto en algunas de las partes del plan por que quería publicarlo pronto

Feliz Día de San Valentín atrasado! 8D

AkiiraaHiinaamorii~


End file.
